Falling Into Dangerous Eyes
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Spy AU - Chase starts working for the FBI as a new agent and meets with spunky strange secluded mechanic/tech. inventor for the FBI Jack Spicer. Sparks start flying and strange characters everywhere in the work place, needless to say this fanfic is sassy to start XD (Chack)
1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: Hey guys! This is a new fanfic for Chack! I like some spy stuff from time to time and it just fits pretty well with these two somehow XD This will be an on/off story because I have writing blocks often with this one, or rather I am sure I will. I almost called it Falling Into Dangerous Spies would be funny too! XD So here ya go! Read warnings!**

 **WARNING: High concentration of sexual tension between males, eventually Yaoi (male x male) also swearing and verbal whipping of eachother, also if you are Swedish, I used Google Translate for a small part of this. Please don't hate me. Turn back if you don't want to read it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown, if i did I would have at least the 2nd season out on dvd. XD**

 **Here we go~**

Falling Into Dangerous Eyes

CH1

I felt it move across my sensitive pale skin, leaving behind a burning sensation where ever it roamed, moving toward the more dangerous areas presently, so to speak, but the sensible molten gold eyes rose to meet my wide blood blossoming ones in a passionate stare. I was transfixed to the spot I stood as the golden eyes seemed to memorize every lean curve of my sickly looking albino body with calculating looks. Heat rose up to my cheeks in anger as a smirk appeared on the man's very handsome face. It wasn't a 'pleasant nice to meet you' smirk or a 'Hi, how are you' smirk, it was a 'what an idiot' smirk. 'This is completely humiliating! Who does he think he is, smirking like he's better than me,' I, Jack Spicer, fumed at the way the tan man smirked like I was a moron! What a rude asshole!

"Jack, this is Mr. Young. Chase Young, this our firearms expert, Jack Spicer. He works under headquarters, and Jack also helps plan our mission and aids us in the technology department with Ms. Kimiko," Raimundo reported in a bland tone of voice, as if he had read it on paper. Raimundo Pedrosa, age 30, was the chief of the FBI and very few people ranked above Mr. Pedrosa, but he still had to do introductions for the new agents, which Pedrosa hated deeply as everyone in the department already knew, but what the brown haired man hated most of all was introducing anyone to me. Raimundo was usually somewhat resembling a peaceful man, but no one else knew Pedrosa like I did, not even Fung, who was the oldest agent in the business, knew Pedrosa like I did.

Me and Raimundo were like fire and water, we hated the each other's existence, but we brought none of the hateful attitude into the workplace for the sake of our sanity, plus I never saw Raimundo anyway to worry about fighting unless there was an introduction or a problem. So, I looked back over to the predatory man who was Chase Young and now I really looked at him. He was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall, but not very broad shouldered like most of the field agents. Chase's stature was more lean which was apparent in the black shirt that was most likely made of spandex, because through the dark shirt showed the sharp eight pack that the lean built man had underneath quite easily.

Beneath the shirt was a comfortably snug pair of green sport shorts with 2 pockets, that showed off a pair of flawlessly toned tan hairless legs that fitted perfectly into black and white Nike sneakers. I then heard a noise, or a cough actually, alerting me of what I was doing and I blushed instantly as I realized I had been checking him out quite blatantly. My pale black gloved hand sheepishly snaked around to the back of my red hair and I smiled in surrender as Raimundo awkwardly fidgeted in place, slightly embarassed by my behavior most likely. "Sorry about that. I-uh I mean you're very different then most of the field agents, so I-"

"Was astounded by my amazing body, don't worry about it, I get that all the time," Chase cut in with a all-knowing gaze that clashed with my red angry ones.

Then, the bastard did something that made me want to beat him up. He smirked again in a charming/cocky fashion. I pouted and crossed my arms, and looked over back towards my lab sarcastically replying, "Oh, and he's modest too. Raimundo, it's like you have a twin or something I can hardly tell the difference if I close my eyes." I watched as Raimundo made an angry face of mixed shock and anger , which made me internally jump in hazardous glee at his shock. I never felt anything quite like the feeling at doing something spiteful, but as I looked over at Chase I shuddered at the cold gaze that probably awaited me from his intimidating eyes, but there was none. The smirk was still in place, if not even more so, and he chuckled lightly. It wasn't a gleeful sound like most laughs, or even obnoxious sounding like a rich boy, but something more powerful. The laugh was like deep gale of cold wind that left me chilled.

As the laughter ended, he spoke with a mischievous smile, "If you close your eyes you wouldn't be able to stare at my body like an airplane scanner, and that would just break your heart wouldn't it? My legs are probably the most skin you've ever witnessed on anybody you've ever met, because you were gawking at them only moments earlier." I felt my heart skip a beat as his eyes stared at mine, challenging me to a fight. If it was a fight of words, I would have a chance! I stepped up to the challenge. "Man, you're pretty narcissistic for a guy. Did you look in a mirror lately, or did you break them all with your ugly face, " I snipped at him in an exasperated voice. "So you think I'm ugly? Well, that's no skin off my nose considering I'm not into sniveling brats," he retorted without hesitation.

I snorted with mock laughter and snapped, "Like I care. I'm not into haughty jocks like you anyway! Plus I am not a brat, I am 20 for your information, so treat me with a little respect, I at least deserve that!"

"So you think you deserve respect do you? I only give out respect when I think someone earns it. Right now, you are like an insolent worm I can crush with a single toe," Chase remarked rationally as he looked at me with a frustrated face, but in his lizard shaped eyes I saw amusement gleaming as we fought back and forth verbally. Raimundo had long left us to fight the battle that needed to have a winner, but neither backed down. "You think you're so high and mighty, because you're a field agent, but I am pretty sure all you'd have to do is talk in an interrogation room and they would confess just to get out of the room," I replied with a smile. It had been about an hour of playing off the other to win.

Near the half hour mark it became a game to them, and they bantered back and forth, but no one cared. It's not like anyone worked in my lab other than me. I worked there as long as I wanted with human coworkers, and no one ever came near the lab except on a tour for newbies. Chase, in front of me walked closer and shook his head as though I had made a silly mistake, "They would only confess, because my voice is so hypnotic. They would tell me everything if I talked dirty to them." I raised my eyebrows at the odd return, but the ball was in my court now, I was gonna hit it back hard, "You dirty talking down to someone lower than you, amazing. You actually might have gained some respect from me if you weren't completely a man whore." Chase went stone still as looked into my eyes with conflicting emotions, among them were anger and amusement.

"Man? Yes. Whore? No. You see I only sleep with those I actually deserve it. Work hard and one day you too can actually deserve it, worm." Chase said these words as he began to walk away from me. I debated whether or not to say something, "Din jävel! Du kan se sexig på utsidan, men du är en kall hearted narcissistisk ödla!" I yelled at him knowing he would never know. "Jag vet svenska för mask , och tack för komplimangen . Det är verkligen uppskattat!" I flushed with embarassment as he looked over his shoulder giving me a all-knowing grin. God damn him!

Chase's P.O.V.

"So what is this building used for," I asked the brunette as we approached as a black brick building in front of us. It was rather small looking so it was not a dormitory, garage, grand hall, or technology center of any kind. So what was it? Storage perhaps, I thought rationally, until Raimundo Pedrosa addressed my question, "It's Jack Spicer's laboratory. Most of the actually lab is underground protected by Jack's homemade state of the art security system, and the FBI have trouble getting in, but he does work with the FBI. Personally, I could care less about the guy, but he funds FBI money, updates our technology, and is a master at heavy artillery-" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but other than that there was no indication of surprise.

"-but he is such an awkward guy. He never socializes, never seen him come out of the lab, zip, zero, nada!" Raimundo countinued, "All newbies meet him at least once, and usually never see him again." Well, that's interesting, now isn't it, I thought musing on what kind of person could lock out even the FBI, with their advanced systems. Raimundo approached the red door and simply knocked a little chime twice. Then, the door opened to reveal a figure standing at the door.

I almost turned my head at the man before me as he looked at me, Pedrosa was right about one thing though, Jack Spicer never came out of the lab. His skin was a pure pale pigment, that made narrow my eyes as I saw that a tattoo of a monkey holding a staff and a bannana was on his shoulder cap, which was rather odd, but also intriguing. Jack Spicer himself was dressed very casually. He was wearing a black tanktop with an red pair of baggy pants. Off the side of the pants were a pair of odd goggles hanging on to a black belt. On his hands were work gloves, and on his feet were boots, but none of this drew my attention more than Spicer's face. His eyes were like a red ruby and his hair was like a flame, rising into the air. Beneath his left eye was a tattoo, and in his eyes was a very curious gleam.

I might have smirked at the fact that the man was rather easy to rile up and true to my thoughts as I roamed my eyes over the new creature he did as well. Then the boy started to speak as the man beside me coughed rather loudly, alerting the...boy or rather man...that he was staring to long. The male instantly turned to stone and a little bit of pink appeared as he started to apologize, but that would be too boring and this Mr. Spicer didn't seem boring.

"Sorry about that. I-uh I mean you're very different then most of the field agents, so I-"

"Was astounded by my amazing body, don't worry about it, I get that all the time," I smirked as I said the undoubtful praise going through everyone's mind and the man blushed in embarrassment, an angry look settling on his face. That was my first of many meetings with the infamous hermit of the labs, Jack Spicer. After that I did not look for Raimundo, it was well time for me to see where I worked, but the summary was that he was a spy to go on a few dangerous missions and return and through the cycle again we go.

It was a simple job which meant I could bug Spicer more, maybe even sneak into his lab. That seemed like a fun idea to enjoy the next time, maybe purely for the look on Jack's face. I smirked widely as I walked into the large technology filled rooms and sat down next to a red and black haired woman who seemed very intrigued to rave her eyes over my body, and I let her do it. It seemed that later on when we were properly introduced her name was Wuya, and she was my new partner for my first mission.

 **Translation :**

 **J - "You bastard! You may look sexy on the outside, but you are a cold heart narcissistic lizard!"**

 **C- "I know Swedish too worm, and thank you for the compliment. It truly is appreciated."**

 **How did you like it? What can I improve on? How can I make them closer? I need ideas here guys, I am sorta clueless on my own fanfic for this one (Hasn't watched a James Bond movie ever or anything. I watched "Spy" (Great movie) with Melissa Mccarthy, but that's it! Oh and Kingsman Secret Service! Anyway, thanks for reading~**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: Hello guysss! I am back with Chapter 2 for you guys, a little more interesting things happen! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **WARNING: There is terrible google translations, swearing, etc...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting 2

Jack P.O.V.

"...Furthermore, the radiation that intertwines with the metal alumite is prone to give long term side effects such as-"

"Enough Spicer, speak English so the normal people here can understand what you're saying!" Raimundo shouted from his seat and I made a frown, I swear people never understood the greatness of what he was doing here!

"Fine! It causes the enemy to lose their vision, moreover it is blurred and their sense of hearing is diluted entirely, most times they pass out. The best part is the bullets don't kill no matter where you shoot and it is useful to completely wipe memories previous to an hour. It will be useful in the field Pedrosa!" Jack stated firmly as he patted the latest handheld addition to the FBI armory, The Sound Shooter.

He stood among the board of the Organization, the older women and men in the room were always intimidating, but he was brought here for a reason. "How do we know this actually works? Has this been tested Spicer?" asked Raimundo and there were murmurs of agreement and Spicer sighed, "That's why i am here, give me a test subject, because I am not gonna use this on animals, because it was meant for human brain capacity, an adult human." Kimiko, the head of the ethics commity made a shake of her head, and said, "Jack, we can't give you human test subjects, even if they are the scum of the earth, we only collect very important scum of the earth with info." The red head pinched his nose and gave a look at his devise and held the gun up to his own head and he heard the committee standing from their seats saying his name, and he said 3 words, "Well fine then."

There was a sound and suddenly every sound coming near was warping, his vision blurring and his breathing strange and heavy, but each breath tasted like something that made him want to throw up. It was making him feel so ill, but he still felt confident, it was doing everything it was supposed to do...the long term side affects would be twitchiness and jumpiness, but since he lived alone in the lab and never went to the field...he would be okay...He just proved it to them...he was valuable and he would do anything for his products as long as they didn't affect his brain.

There comes the blacking out and he felt people touching him, but he could do nothing as the nausea and overwhelming tiredness swallowed him whole, leaving in the darkness.

He wondered in his sleep who would use his product if the board actually approved it after his stunt. He hoped that agent he met awhile ago, Chase was it? He had been thinking about him a lot lately and when he came into the building earlier today, he had looked for him, but he was probably on a mission after all, he was a field agent. That had always been jack's dream, but in the end, he actually wanted to be the head scientist more. The one who made the cool weapons that could save or destroy the world, Jack wanted to know what it was like to feel that pride, but he had always been so busy making more weapons, that he forgot what he made was good. He was prideful, but now that he had experienced one he felt joy instead of fear, even if he would be plagued forever by unsteady work hands...he could always replace hands...though he had never done it.

He wondered if he would be able to make prosthetic hand that actually worked better than a normal human hand, one that could feel and one that could detach multiples of his parts...maybe he should make a replaceable part for most of his ligaments...just in case the lab work backfire on him one day. It was pretty logical, so maybe his mind was still intact, that would be nice...ah, he could hear things again clearly, seems like he still remembers so he needed to work on the memory part of the bullets.

"...need...stay...watch...overworks...stupid idiot..."

It sounded like Raimundo, maybe Clay?

"Please watch him while...you...recovering Clay."

...WAIT

The red head's eyes opened wide only to shut again as bright hostile lights filtered in to fast and made his nausea return. He hunched over as he sat up and reached for his head, he breathed slowly through his mouth and felt some hands at his shoulders. He knocked them away with his free hand, he wasn't that bad, he just needed to get to the floor. He opened the blankets wrapped around him and heard them asking him, but he said nothing as his socks touched floor. It was cold, that was good. He sat on the floor and layed himself fully stomach down on the floor. More importantly the moment his head touched the cold ground he could concentrate on what was happening. All he heard was a cacophony of sounds from what seemed to be Raimundo and Clay.

He felt an arm forcefully try to move him from his clear sanctuary and he shouted, "Don't touch me right now, I will throw up on you! Give me a moment dammit!" The hand was gone and back again he focused on the cold feeling on his head, letting the coldness center him. His nausea slowly receding, so he spoke quietly, "What do you two want?" It was silent for a moment and then he heard Raimundo speak lowly, a voice that meant trouble, "What you did today was stupid Spicer and you know it." Jack smiled into the floor as he remembered, he would laugh, but he wasn't into breathing up all the dust on the floor.

Jack couldn't help a chuckle as he pushed himself up with his arms a bit and looked over, being able to see Raimundo sitting next to the silent light haired field agent Clay. Seems like he was quiet today, typical Clay, though Jack hoped he stays quiet...his accent was...just annoying sometimes. The red head couldn't help a large cocky smile as he said "I was right though wasn't I? It works just as I said it would." He watched the look on Pedro start to darker and he only grumbled, "I never said it wouldn't?"

The reaction to Jack was instant as he glowered back, "They why not use it huh? I know why Pedro, because you and I both know that without me, this agency would be toast in a millisecond and that has you afraid. You wanna know why?" Jack stood up with a bit of difficulty and turned to the brunette, walking straight up to him after he got his bearings. He stood dead set in front of the equal height agent and looked him dead in the eye and said, "because I _control_ this place, in fact if I wanted to Raimundo, i could keep you out of _every_ room in this building, but you know why I **don't** do that? Because i am not a petty little **_asshole_** like you! You _know_ my shit works, and has never failed yet, so stop being so goddamn pathetic and actually use your goddamn brain and you!"

Jack twisted his head over to Clay and paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the man who only had a minor fracture, Jack looked up at the X-rays on the wall above Clay's bed and smiled, "Seems like you punched someone too hard, figures." The red haired man looked back at Pedro who seemed to regard him with anger and control, good, make him flustered, he knows who really runs this bitch doesn't he? "Why didn't you lose your memories like your gun was supposed to do huh smart ass?" Jack smirked and let out a puff of air through his nose in a half assed chuckle and whispered lowly "If you had listened to the explanation Raimundo, you would know that erasing memories is optional."

With that Jack left with a flair that could only be called triumphant and Jack almost laughed when he heard Clay speak behind him in the infirmary, "Whoo wee Raimundo, he got you good partner." He heard a snap reply from Pedro soon after, something like "shut up" It was rather funny, but honestly he was having a bit of a dizzy spell. He put his hand on the wall and turned against it, the brick cold against his back and away from Raimundo to only hear a vague sound of conversation. His eyes opened to look at the hallways, it was then that he realized the knowing the blue prints of this building instead of being in it was different. He grimaced a bit when the front part throbbed a bit, he would have to have to make some adjustments to the gun it seemed,...or not.

He got up off the wall and wandered up a staircase and he looked out the windows, it seemed he was on floor level again. He heard a click and without a thought he pulled a a taser bar and flicked it out, the sound of shocking static rang through the air when he came face to face with golden eyes. Ones that he had thought of recently, the eyes belonged to Chase Young, the yellow gold staring back at him from underneath dark tresses of hair. Jack couldn't suppress an outward shudder when Chase's voice went low as he spoke, "Well well well, what are you doing here worm?" Jack narrowed his eyes and decided not to speak, but it was moreover he didn't think he could. The red head glanced at Chase's weapon, a simple pistol with a silencer, the hand holding it was still. He flicked his eyes back up to the agent who seemed amused at what they saw. Jack didn't know how bandaged he was or anything, because of no mirrors, but he assumed there wasn't much there.

Jack decided to put down his baton and retract it back to it's original position, "he simply looked at Chase Young and said a little harshly then he needed to, "I don't carry medical supplies." That was all he said after he looked Chase over again before he gathered up his pride to say, "If you are going to talk to Pedro i'd wait awhile." Chase raised and eyebrow as he pocketed his gun and said with a sneer, "I assume from that look you had something to do with the reason why not?" Jack felt himself smiling and remembered very quickly why he could never be a field agent, but damn if he wasn't best technician they have ever had. Pedro proves it to him everyday how important he is by not firing him. The red head felt his smile creep again as his head throbbed again, worth it to see the look on Pedro's face though. Jack raised an eyebrow back and, "Let's just say he is a little angry right now."

With that Jack walked down the hall to the right until he heard Chase say, "Other way worm." Jack paused and gathered his pride to turn and said curtly as though it hurt him, "Thank you." Chase only appeared amused which made Jack hate him more as he passed to get to the other side of the hall now. " _Richtungslose Twitch_ ," (Directionless twit) Chase muttered under his breath and Jack kept walking, but spoke back loudly, " _Ich spreche Deutsch auch Arschloch._ " (I know German too asshole) He only heard one thing that made him walk faster in anger, " _Gut_ " (good). Calling him a directionless twit was just insulting!

Jack was pissed, and before he left he did something he would regret, before he turned down another hall to a door he recognized he saw Chase young watching amusedly and with a single gesture Jack completed his childminded pettiness of the day. He flipped the bird, the middle finger and released that American childness he had grown up with, basically in America, it was a big old FUCK YOU symbol. The genius saw those gold eyes narrow at him and he felt triumphant and scared all in an instant. He smirked as he went down the hall and out the door, his half grounded shop in sight and he breathed a sigh of relief before he cringed at another pain blossoming again in his head.

Jack went up to his door and said a stream of numbers and letters to let himself inside, and the moment he stepped upon his metal kingdom he breathed out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes before he said softly while looked at his camera down on one of the monitors on the floor. "Get out of here Chase," and with a whip of his body Jack raised his taser again to directly to where Chase Young was. He looked amused while he help up a silencer, his foot touching the metal floor partial, simply hanging in the doorway.

The dark haired man's face was cool and collected as he said in a very haughty American voice, "You may be smart worm, but you are very dumb for what you pulled earlier." Jack stayed neutral he smiled and said, "What? You think you're the only one that wants me dead or something Chase, cause I got news for you, you are way behind on the waiting lists of field agents who want me dead. Without me now, the FBI would fail, your job would be non-existent and you would be hunted down for killing and if not for that, then simply hunted down by other agencies once they have information of you, which they easily could do if i was gone."

Chase simply raised an eyebrow first, mirth rippling in his features, "Who said i wanted to kill you worm? That would be a waste of time and effort." Jack made a shocked expression and said accusingly, "You had you gun out before you even walked in my doorway" and to that Chase replied with, "Because Spicer, i don't know what kind of security you had, it could have tried to shoot me as i came in." The red head narrowed his eyes and said, "Put your gun down then if you don't plan to use it." Chase pocketed his gun and proceeded to chide him, "You are as simple as a child." Jack looked at him and clicked a button on his baton that, in an instant, shot a blast of electricity from the tip of it into Chase's stomach. There was surprise evident on the face and a darker look that made Jack turn away as Chase held his stomach.

Jack pocketed his baton and laughed as he said, "Sorry Chase, I don't have time to mend your hurt feelings. If a i am like a child then why do you care what i think so much? I mean, isn't that why you came here, because you actually cared about my stupid gesture enough to follow me? That seems a bit hypocritical, but hey you are a big scary field agent, what do I know? Get something better to do with your time, because field agents are supposed to busy aren'tcha?" Jack bit his lip quickly, he spoke too much today, his accent was starting to slip out. Chase however seemed forever amused yet neutral, it was cool and charming, but Jack was still wary. He heard Chase give a low chuckle and that alone made Jack uncomfortable. Jack's hand started toward the button behind him that closed the door, but Chase stood up, holding stomach where he had been hit.

"You misunderstand what i meant Spicer," Chase said lowly and as a curious person he intrigued Jack, a man of science and solving mystery. "What did i misunderstand exactly Chase?" The words seemed to stir Chase to smirk more, which made jack insides feel uncomfortable in a different way, his blood rushed a bit in his ears, pounding furiously at the man who stood before him only 10 feet away. Then there was a decisive step into his territory once more, Jack could shut the doors now, but he saw no bloodlust in Chase's gaze, only something much more alluring.

That hesitation made it possible for the first person in his whole life to step into his space. His breathing caught as he tried to figure out what he should do, but it was happening so suddenly. Should he hit him, was he going to shove him off his own balcony or maybe just taser him with his own gun or something? He then knew though what Chase wanted as there was a sudden grab at...his...CROTCH! The red head gasped as he had been grabbed and Chase leaned him backward like a bow, stretching his back to far and beyond what was good for it and said hotly in his ear, " _Vous êtes un enfant à ce genre de plaisir, mais si vous voulez apprendre, je suis toujours prêt à enseigner sans aucune condition." (you are a child to this pleasure, but but if you want to learn, I am always ready to teach with no strings attached)_

Jack's face burned brightly, and dug his hands into Chase's shirt front, momentarily stopped by the muscles there, the fact that they would feel good, he would be a good partner in that way, but what burned brighter right now though was his pride. He couldn't help the thought of this being a game to Chase, the genius acting like those old television women, falling for every line hook line and sinker and getting screwed over in the end. He wasn't gonna be like his mom! His mother was screwed over by a . man like that, men like Chase were mysteries...some were best unsolved. With a thrush of anger and power, Jack somehow managed to push off the 200 pound man with his arms, his face still red, but there was anger in the red eyes.

Jack said with spitting resolve lowly to Chase Young who remained with a small smirk, "Goodbye Chase Young, and Au revoir motherfucker!" With that Jack shut his door and heard nothing more, he clutched the machine behind him and gasped slightly when he felt his own hands wrap around himself. He felt the crawling feeling on his skin, a deep pit in his stomach. He remembered a beautiful red haired woman, his mother, there was no end to the pain. He remembered hearing, "Why couldn't i have a girl", "Why couldn't you be pretty or even handsome", "why are you such an ugly child?" He remembered never being able to see much more than her red hair, his vision before was terrible, but his "father" his billionaire and genius created something before the man broke up with his crazy mother. He created contacts to help him see clearly, almost like his lack of sight was gone. It was revolutionary to him and the world. It was the best day of his young life, being able to see things for once and clearly! He could learn math and science like every other kid. He was 5 when he got them and at age 12 he had finished high school and started college, he graduated college with a masters at age 16. He clutched his hands and once again found his strength.

Jack stood up and felt his hands shake as he went down the stair case and went over to where his room was. It was an optional closing door, but he left it open unless he wasn't working in the shop. He looked over in the mirror and felt shame come at him easily again, why did Chase do that? It must be funny to him or something, he lifted his hand up and undressed in front of the mirror, he saw his skin completely white, porcelain contrasting with the fake hologram skin toner he made. A small chip around his neck that was able to holograph skin tone. He was already weird with his red hair and eyes people thought were fake.

He popped out the color modulator from his necklace and looked at himself again and saw how unnatural it looked to him compared to people like Chase or even Clay. He didn't hate himself per say, but he didn't want another work place accident or people wanting to get close to him to ask questions about him being albino. He didn't want another target on his back for something he couldn't control. He almost looked like a vampire like this, blood red eyes and hair, pale ass skin. He put his modulator in a box and couldn't see what Chase found attractive, his modulator changed his skin tone to a rough equivalent of a tan color. It always works and he loved that it did. Maybe he could describe it like makeup, it was routine and sometimes it didn't make you prettier than you were, but you do it for yourself or maybe to blend in. That's the best comparison he had to it, because...he also did a bit of face makeup, but none of that mattered when he looked in the mirror and realized he had work to do.

* * *

 **Aryes: Hey guys, I wanted to address that when i speak through Jack's eyes about being albino, I am not saying he is ashamed of it, but I compare what he is doing to makeup, that he accepts it is part of him, but he likes to hide it to blend in more. Also there was a previous incident with Jack in which him being albino made his previous asshole of a boss fire him the moment he admitted to being albino. So, in the workplace he puts on a suit, a personality and even a new skin. He knows Pedro won't fire him now, but the fact lingers that he has done it for so long that he doesn't want to change it, plus it protects him from UV rays which it helpful since he burns easily.**

 **I just wanted to explain that, because I felt it was important to touch upon, because there are many who read my stories and I don't want them to misunderstand me personally. Albinos are essentially someone who has had a mutation in their genes that makes them have pinker eyes, so red eyes would not be a stretch and sometimes it doesn't affect vision while most of the time it does. Also with his hair, sometimes Albinos can have lighter hair than family, which his mother has darker red hair, his father's blonde, Jack gets slightly brighter hair. They also can burn easily in the sun and have more health risks involved with somethings, but they are normal humans. I wanted to describe that and basically explain my understandings.**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG EXPLAINATIONS! Just wanted to let people know, anyway Hope you guys enjoyed our saucy encounter and hope you tune in next time! :)**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
